jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus Christos
The nominal patriarch of the last remaining OA’s style commune left in the continental United States Nova Quomran (just outside of Kansas City) History It all began one windswept summer back in the year of our lord 1948. Israel, the ancient kingdom dedicated to our lord’s worship had, after nearly two millennia, at long last been reestablished. Lucifer deemed the intensive world-wide war to mean that time was at hand to create the circumstances by which his twin champions of the “Christ” and “Anti-Christ” could at last see fulfillment. He had sewn the seeds of his plans for many years and now came the time of its fruition. This encouraged our lord to believe that the time was ripe to set in motion his plans for the new millennium known by mortals as the “Apocalypse”. But all this was unknown to a young peasant girl living in the Yucatan of the southern hemisphere of the Americas. Living half a world away and innocent of the times in which she lived. She was unprepared on the day when she was graced by a celestial visitation. Lucifer chose to visit her personally in the flesh that she might receive the gift of his magnificent bounty. Not every mortal woman so graced Lucifer’s presence survives the experience of course. But Miriam Marzen had the blood of the ancient diva line of the Incas to fortify her. Our lord awakened the dormant gifts that waited to be tapped, and from that moment on Miriam had the power to see visions. Realizing that her dream lover was no ordinary mortal she was aghast at how easily she had succumbed to his persuasion. But Lucifer is nothing if not silver tongued where it comes to the fairer sex. He convinced her that she had been chosen by him to bear a child destined for heavenly greatness and then he retired to his palace of the ether that exists outside of normal temporal space. The event of a birth by a mortal carrying the spark of a diva is a singular enough occasion, rare enough to be worthy of celebration. Lucifer cared little for the great imposition that this placed upon the human child with the nascent diva spark awakened in her bosom. How her fellow villagers and family would react to the loss of her virginity, accusing her of improperty and excoriating her as a shame upon their family for her immoral behavior. Fortunately a rich uncle stepped in to save the family honor. He negotiated to marry her off to a humble peasant son, who was humble enough to fulfill the role that suited his name Jose Christos. A migrant day laborer who frequently crossed the border up north in search of seasonal labor. He took Miriam with him to San Jose and sought out proper lodgings. But Miriam was too heavy with child to travel far and they wound up delivering her son in an animal shelter, surrounded by beasts while a veterinarian performed the natal honors. Miriam named her son appropriately enough, Jesus Christos. As overt a giveaway to the fate that was set before him as if to telegraph to the world his intended mission. He began his schooling in a monastic seminary in the barrios of east Los Angelos and soon so impressed his teachers with his ability to memorize everything set before him and to comprehend it clearly that he was recommended for a special education course for gifted young ones, such as himself. Meanwhile Lucifer sought to create the Antithesis of his son of man by sowing his oats with a woman of high social status and breeding. Lucifer sought out many mortal women over the years. But only a few live long enough to bear him viable offspring who carry the active spark of the divas. Later Jesus went on a decade’s long odyssey to harness his abilities a servant of Lucifer was deeply involved in this arrangement. In reality this was just a pretext to move him out of the public school system so that he could receive a special form of highly advanced education. Schooling Jesus in the belief that certain forces beyond the ken of mortals had to be channeled in a more heavenly direction so as to serve the will of his heavenly father. Under the title of Opus Dex, a group of elit scholars trained in cabalistic lore who served the church clandestinely, who gave Jesus a crash course in the hidden history of the church and its ages old struggle with the forces of paranormalism. Unfortunately for Lucifers plans there were others who were wise to his intensions. Lucians, descendants of the templars had gotten word of Jesus’ potential and managed to wrest him away from Lucifer’s grasp. The Lucians informed young Jesus that he was being used for a purpose that was not as he was given that he was being deceived about the true nature of the struggle between good and evil. That he was being groomed to bring about the apocalypse and the deaths of millions. It was during this point that a scavenger of Lucifer tracked them down to their hideaway and revealed himself in his angelic form intending to free Jesus from the Lucians clutches. Fortunately this played right into the Lucians hands by confirming everything that they had just claimed. It was about this time that the Jesus’s spark of divinity awoke within him. The power to alter the flow of time and space and sort out events so as to make them work out in his favor. Lucifer’s scavenger was caught unprepared and in his moment of weakness the Lucians cast a binding spell upon him. He was forced to divulge his true identity and inform young Jesus as to the true identity of his father. To say the very least it was for him a quite devastating revelation. The Lucians took Jesus under their wing and they steadily undid years of painstaking work by teaching Jesus a new way of knowing heaven. He threw himself in with the cause of the Lucians, agreeing to allow them to guide his steps from that moment onward. Expanding his consciousness learning to channel spiritual energy and to maximize his harmony with nature. Jesus prospered well in his time of growth and training. One day he felt a calling to share what he had learned reaching out to those who would listen to his words. Never asking for reward or compensation, and always confident that the universe would provide him with everything that he needed. Teaching them to dream large dreams, to find hope in a world full of pain and sorrow. Offering people a path to a different way to live a way of hope with charity to all men and woman. Believers of the many different sects were quick to attack him for being nothing like what they imagined he should be. He eschewed his given birth name and what it portended instead he became known as The Dude Guru to the Groovy. But to all their criticism he never once flinched or expressed doubt in the clarity of his vision he played the fool very well, but there was deep sage wisdom reflected in every his word. His self-effacing humor and laid back style were his rod and his shield against those who accused him plotting to usurp the title of “Reborn Messiah”. “Relax dude and chill out” became his motto of preference. “I aint here to be a downer for nobody who aint right with himself” was his answer to every problem. Powers and Abilities Powers He was a reality warper who could bend the world around him at will. He could alter the flow of time and space and sort out events so as to make them work out in his favor. Abilities Knowledge of the body: As an extension of his studies, Jesus expanded his consciousness learning to channel spiritual energy and to maximize his harmony with nature. His knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras has gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. Category:Centurian Blues